Jealousy
by HopingJei
Summary: Makoto mendiamkan Haruka seharian ini dan malah lebih memilih berdua-duaan dengan Kisumi. Ada apa sebenarnya? / "Cepat menyingkir dari tubuh Makoto atau aku akan memukulmu." / "Wah, Haru jujur sekali. Kalau begitu sering-sering saja aku memeluk Makoto begini." / ONE SHOT / IT'S YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer : Free!** **is belongs to Koji Ooji/Nishiya Futoshi**

 **But this story is mine**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana **

**Supporting Cast :** **Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Kisumi Shigino**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(S), Ide pasaran, YAOI!**

 **Don't like, Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jealousy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu hari ini Makoto diam. Dirinya yang biasa terbilang 'aktif' itu terlihat sangat tenang. Bisa di bilang terlalu tenang bagi seorang Makoto. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya Makoto tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun hari itu. Ya siapa pun. Termasuk Haruka.

Haruka melirik kearah Makoto yang sedang menulis entah apa di buku catatannya. Mengingat sekarang sedang jam istirahat, mustahil sahabatnya itu sedang mencatat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Haruka masih melirik kearah sahabatnya, menunggu Makoto selesai menulis untuk langsung mengajaknya makan bekal bersama di atap. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan selama ini.

Makoto menutup buku catatannya. Kemudian berdiri tanpa menatap Haruka meski sekilas. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kelas dan terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Betapa terkejutnya Haruka yang masih duduk di bangkunya ketika melihat siapa orang yang datang dan langsung merangkul Makoto.

"Kisu..mi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruka berjalan dengan langkah cepat di koridor. Tak lagi mempedulikan setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Karena tak biasanya seorang yang tenang seperti dirinya berjalan dengan luapan emosi yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Jika ditanya siapa yang salah, tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu. Makoto Tachibana. Sahabatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

"Makoto sialan.." Desisnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan luapan emosi yang masih menguasainya.

Masih terus berjalan, Haruka di hentikan dengan pemandangan yang baginya sangatlah memuakkan. Makoto sedang tersenyum malu-malu pada Kisumi seraya bersemu merah dan Kisumi yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman bodohnya yang selama ini Haruka anggap sebagai senyuman paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Awas saja kalau sampai berani merebut Makoto lagi." Haruka berucap pelan. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, mencoba untuk tidak melihat Makoto dan Kisumi lagi. Ia kesal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Kisumi yang memang sudah sejak lama ingin ia pukul. Salahkan sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya merebut perhatian Makoto semasa SMP. Ah, mengingatnya saja selalu berhasil membuat kedua alis Haruka bertautan.

Tanpa mempedulikan suara seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya, Haruka kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berencana untuk membolos di atap. Lagipula hanya tinggal satu jam mata pelajaran lagi sekolah usai, jadi Haruka berpikir tak akan jadi masalah jika dirinya membolos. Yah, anggap saja sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa berhenti berlari. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, dirinya mencoba untuk menstabilkan kembali napasnya. Inilah efek berlari sambil meneriaki Haruka yang malah mengabaikannya.

"Hah...Haru- _chan_ jahat sekali..hh." Nagisa mendengus sebal. Padahal ia berencana ingin mengajak Haruka makan bekal bersama.

"Yo, Nagisa."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Membuat Nagisa menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan di sana Nagisa menemukan makhluk bersurai merah muda dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kisu- _chan_!" Nagisa langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Kisumi.

"Ki-kisu- _chan_?"

Makoto tertawa. "Dia memang selalu begitu. Kau akan terbiasa nanti."

Kisumi pun hanya tertawa pelan seraya hendak membalas pelukan Nagisa─

─kalau saja tidak terdengar suara deheman cukup keras dari seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , bisakah kau tidak sembarangan memeluk orang seperti itu?"

"Rei- _chan_! Ah, maaf habisnya itu kan sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Hehehe." Cengirnya lebar yang kini sudah berpindah tempat di sebelah pemuda bernama Rei tadi.

Rei menghela napasnya. Kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya terlihat tidak bermasalah sama sekali.

"Ya. Tapi jangan di ulangi lagi."

"Iya tenang saja, Rei- _chan_ ~" Ucap Nagisa dengan nada manja dan langsung memeluk lengan kanan Rei. Rei yang di perlakukan begitu jadi salah tingkah.

"Ka-kau membuat tanganku sakit Nagisa- _kun_."

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja Rei- _chan_!"

Makoto tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua adik kelasnya itu. Mengingat mereka masih sedang dalam masa menikmati hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan Kisumi? Oh, tenang saja. Dirinya tak akan ikut campur di sini. Cukup Haruka saja yang akan dia goda agar cemburu pada dirinya yang di nilai telah merebut Makoto. Padahal niatnya hanya untuk melihat apa Haruka benar-benar sayang pada Makoto atau tidak, karena bagaimana pun Kisumi itu lebih sayang pada adik laki-laki manisnya ketimbang Makoto. Kisumi juga sudah mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai _brother complex_ , jadi untuk apa mendekati Makoto kalau dirinya sudah punya Hayato di rumah? Hah, menyebut namanya saja membuat Kisumi jadi senyum-senyum sendiri begini, awas saja kalau nanti sudah sampai rumah pasti ia akan langsung memakanny─

"Ah! Mako- _chan_ , apa kau sedang ada masalah lagi dengan Haru- _chan_?" Tanya Nagisa tiba-tiba, tanpa tahu kalau dirinya telah sukses menghancurkan khayalan nista seorang Shigino Kisumi.

"Umm...sebenarnya sih tidak ada. Tapi─" Makoto menggantung ucapannya lalu melirik kearah Kisumi. "Ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa begitu? Mako- _chan_ pelit sekali!"

"Hehe, habisnya ini rahasia. Oya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya begitu?

Nagisa memajukan bibirnya. Masih agak kesal karena Makoto merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. "Ya habisnya tadi tumben sekali Haru- _chan_ sendirian. Dan saat aku panggil dia sampai tidak dengar." Jelas Nagisa. "Kau pasti sudah membuatnya marah, Mako- _chan_!"

Makoto terkikik pelan. Membayangkan Haruka dengan wajah kesalnya sungguh menggemaskan. Tidak salah dirinya meminta tolong pada Kisumi.

"Tidak kok. Ya kan, Kisumi?"

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Mungkin Haru tidak suka kalau aku menyentuh apa yang dia punya." Cengir Kisumi seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan Makoto, yang hanya di balas dengan kekehan pelan dari si pemiliknya.

"Yah! Kalian ini!" Jerit Nagisa makin kesal. "Dan lagi sedang apa kau di sini, Kisu- _chan_?! Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah?!"

Kisumi kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kekar Makoto. "Hmm...habisnya Makoto menyuruhku kemari. Jadinya aku bolos demi Makoto." Jawabnya santai.

"Yah! Jangan peluk-peluk Mako- _chan_ begitu! Lihat saja nanti akan aku adukan pada Haru-cha-hmph"

"Maafkan atas kegaduhan ini. Kami permisi dulu." Rei berucap, masih dengan membekap mulut kekasihnya yang berisik itu. Kemudian dirinya membawa paksa Nagisa untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Makoto kembali tersenyum dan Kisumi melambaikan tangannya pada Nagisa. Mencoba sedikit menggodanya lagi.

"Hah..." Makoto mengehela napasnya. "Tampaknya Haru akan benar-benar marah padaku."

"Hm? Apa kau yakin? Kalau rencana kita berhasil, dia tidak mungkin marah. Percayalah padaku."

"Ba-baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa Haruka terlalu malas untuk mengangkat pantatnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Malas untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan melihat wajah Makoto yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Makoto bodoh.." Lirihnya.

Haruka tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah kekasih yang baik untuk Makoto. Karena dirinya tidak pernah berkata apa-apa soal perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Makoto. Bahkan selama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, seingat Haruka ia belum pernah sekali pun mengucapkan kata 'Aku menyayangimu' atau sekedar 'Aku menyukaimu' pada Makoto. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan hal yang cukup emosional itu. Mungkin dirinya memang tak terbiasa. Toh dirinya memang orang dengan kepribadian yang dingin, jadi tentu saja akan sangat susah untuk mengatakannya bukan?

Tapi jika dengan Makoto, ia berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama ia terus berusaha menunjukkan kasih sayangnya lewat tindakan nyata dan bukan hanya lewat ucapan semata. Karena bagi Haruka, selama ini hanya Makoto yang mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tanpa harus mengucapkannya. Oleh karena itu Haruka berpendapat kalau tak akan jadi masalah jika dirinya tak mengucapkan apa-apa soal perasaannya.

Namun berkat kejadian yang ia lihat saat jam istirahat makan siang tadi, Haruka mungkin harus merubah cara berpikirnya. Karena kalau ia tidak bicara, bagaimana Makoto akan percaya padanya? Di tambah lagi kedekatan Makoto dengan Kisumi yang bertipe kebalikan dengan dirinya. Tipe yang mudah bergaul, mudah untuk di ajak bicara, dan juga tipe yang akan mengatakan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya dengan spontan. Dan tentu saja tipe itu adalah tipe yang paling Haruka benci. Karena Haruka berpikir ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan tipe yang seperti itu. Ya, Haruka takut kalau suatu saat dirinya akan benar-benar di kalahkan oleh Kisumi. Ia tak peduli dengan harga dirinya. Ia hanya tak mau jika nanti ia kalah hanya akan berakibat kehilangan Makoto.

Haruka memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-selanya. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya meski sekarang tak ada siapa pun yang akan melihatnya. Dirinya menangis. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan cukup banyak air mata, membuat celananya mulai terasa basah. Suara isakan pun terdengar, beserta napasnya yang mulai berderu. Haruka merasa dadanya sesak kala itu. Sangat sesak hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Mako..to.." Ucapnya di sela isakkannya.

"Ya?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan dirinya. Membuatnya tersentak dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu berasal. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya. Pemuda yang dengan mudahnya membaca dirinya layaknya sebuah buku yang terbuka. Pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Pemuda dengan mata yang meneduhkan bernama Makoto.

"Mako..to?" Haruka kembali mengucapkan nama itu. Namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Ia seakan masih tidak percaya. Karena ia kira Makoto tidak akan menunggunya. Makoto tidak akan lagi menegurnya. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Nyatanya Makoto baru mendiamkannya satu hari ini. Tapi bagi Haruka, sehari saja tanpa Makoto rasanya tak akan ada yang namanya hari esok.

Kini Makoto tersenyum. Dengan satu tangan berada di belakang punggungnya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Makoto kemudian melangkah mendekati Haruka yang masih mematung. Dengan posisi berjongkok, ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Haruka. Satu tangannya mengelus surai hitam itu. Membawanya mendekat untuk kemudian di kecupnya.

 _"Happy 1st year anniversary_ , Haru." Makoto tersenyum tulus. Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di belakang punggungnya, kini menampakkan sebuah patung dari kayu berbentuk lumba-lumba serta paus berukuran sedang, tengah melilitkan ekor mereka. Menandakan jika tak ingin terlepas dari satu sama lainnya. Suatu gambaran yang cocok jika dibandingkan dengan Haruka dan Makoto.

Haruka diam. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

TES

Hujan kembali turun membasahi pipi Haruka. Bukan hujan dari langit sana, melainkan dari kedua mata biru _sapphire_ miliknya. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang tak terbendung itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Makoto ingat hari jadi mereka.

"Makoto bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Haruka berteriak. Sebelah tangannya memukuli dada Makoto pelan. Tenaganya serasa habis terkuras.

"Haru, maafkan aku." Makoto coba menenangkan Haruka. "Aku tidak mengira kau akan menangis seperti ini."

Pelukan hangatlah yang kini di rasakan Haruka. Matanya membelalak lebar. Dua tangannya kini meremas bagian belakang _blazer_ Makoto. Membuatnya nampak kusut sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau mendiamkanku dari pagi. Kau bahkan tidak menjemputku."

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Dan lagi kau malah berduaan dengan Kisumi! Kau tertawa dengannya. Terlihat bahagia sekali. Aku nyaris memukul wajahnya asal kau tahu saja."

Kekehan terdengar dari Makoto ketika tahu kalau Haruka cemburu. Rencananya dan Kisumi sukses besar.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Tidak lucu!"

"Maaf, Haru. Tapi kau lucu jika sedang marah seperti ini."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Teriak Haruka. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Hah?" Alis Makoto terangkat sebelah.

Haruka melepaskan diri dari pelukan Makoto. Kemudian mengambil hadiah dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku bilang aku menyukainya." Haruka kembali berucap seraya mengecup pipi kiri Makoto. "Dan juga aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyagangimu." Akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil di ucapkannya. Bersamaan dengan kecupan yang ia daratkan di bibir Makoto.

Haruka tersenyum sangat manis setelahnya. Membuat wajah Makoto bersemu.

"Err..soal yang tadi maafkan aku ya. Ini semua ide Kisumi. Dia bilang lebih baik membuatmu cemburu di hari _anniversary_ kita. Agar lebih berkesan. Begitu katanya." Jelas Makoto. "Dan juga sebenarnya aku yang meminta Kisumi mencarikan kado ini untukmu. Makanya tadi dia membolos dan pergi kemari untuk mengantarkannya padaku."

"...akan kupukul dia nanti."

"Waaa! Jangan, Haruuu!"

Haruka melirik sinis. "Kenapa? Habisnya dia berlebihan sekali. Sampai menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku. Aku tidak suka."

"Ya, dia kan sudah membantuku. Lagipula dia bilang dia ingin agar kau lebih jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Jadi dia memintaku untuk sesekali mengujimu." Tutur Makoto. "Dan sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar. Kau bahkan jadi sangat jujur sekarang. Aku senang." Lanjutnya seraya mengusap pipi Haruka.

"Ku-kurasa kau benar." Aku Haruka malu-malu. "Tapi jangan pernah mendiamkanku lagi seperti itu. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk bunuh diri tadi."

"HAH?! BENARKAH?!" Pekik Makoto. "Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Haru! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Itu kan hanya bohongan saja! Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu? Jadi aku tidak mu─"

"Diamlah. Aku hanya bercanda." Balas Haruka tersenyum nakal. Kemudian dirinya berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Makoto. "Ayo pulang. Aku lelah. Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memajang hadiah ini di kamarku."

Makoto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum memajukan bibirnya. "Jahatnya..."

"Salah sendiri tidak menjemputku tadi pagi. Pokoknya besok kau harus menjemputku dan membelikanku celana renang baru." Titah Haruka.

"Baiklah.." Balas Makoto lemas ketika mendengar bagian 'membelikan celana renang baru'.

Haruka menarik tangan Makoto, menyeretnya agar cepat sampai di kelas. "Kalau tidak cepat nanti tokonya keburu tutup."

"Hah?! Bukannya kau bilang besok saja?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Haru.."

"Itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku."

"Baik, baik."

Akhirnya sore itu mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan Haruka yang menggandeng tangan Makoto posesif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Makoto menjelaskan semuanya pada Nagisa. Yang seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nyaris terjatuh dari bangkunya kalau saja tidak ada Rei yang memeganginya.

"Astaga, itu sungguh luar biasa! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Haru- _chan_ pencemburu! Sungguh Kisu- _chan_ memang hebat bisa membuat Haru- _chan_ cemburu seperti itu."

"Hmph!" Haruka membuang muka. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, tapi tetap saja Mako- _chan_ lah yang paling hebat. Bisa membuat Haru- _chan_ bicara jujur soal perasaannya." Komentar Nagisa. "Manisnyaaa ~"

Haruka pura-pura tidak dengar. Sedangkan Makoto hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Benar-benar akan jadi akhir yang menyenangkan kalau saja pintu ruang klub renang tidak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berwarna merah muda.

"Makoto ~" Panggilnya dengan nada manja seraya menerjang Makoto hingga membuat Makoto terjatuh. Jadilah Kisumi menindih tubuh Makoto. "Bagaimana rencana kemaren? Sukses kan?"

Makoto tersenyum ramah, belum menyadari jika sang kekasih sudah hendak memukul Kisumi. "Iya. Ini semua berkat bantuanmu. Terima kasih ya."

"Iya. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku. Aku pasti akan langsung da─"

"Cepat menyingkir dari tubuh Makoto atau aku akan memukulmu." Haruka dengan tak sabaran langsung bersiap memukul Kisumi. Namun Kisumi hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Wah, Haru jujur sekali. Kurasa rencana kemaren berdampak baik bagimu. Kalau begitu sering-sering saja aku memeluk Makoto begini." Bukannya berdiri, Kisumi malah memeluk tubuh Makoto yang kini dalam posisi tidur, membuat urat kesabaran Haruka putus.

CTIK

Satu sentilan mendarat di dahi Kisumi. "Itu baru peringatan. Cepatlah bangun."

"Ah, Haru tidak seru nih." Kisumi pun bangkit dari posisinya, meninggalkan Makoto sesuai perintah Haruka.

"Ahaha, Haru jangan berwajah begitu dong. Sini aku peluk."

"Nanti malam kau harus kerumahku. Akan aku bersihkan tubuhmu yang sudah ternoda itu."

"A-apa?"

Kisumi menyeringai ketika mendengarnya. "Wah, Haru sudah besar rupanya. Kalau begitu lakukanlah dengan benar. Semoga sukses malam pertama kalian. Aku permisi dulu." Kisumi pun buru-buru pergi. Nagisa dan Rei yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

"Apa-apaan barusan?" Rei memijit keningnya.

"Haha, Kisu- _chan_ senang sekali ya menggoda Haru- _chan_. Meski dengan cara yang aneh."

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Haruka dingin. "Makoto ayo pulang. Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk nanti malam. Pastikan kau juga mempersiapkan dirimu." Perintah Haruka asal yang sudah melangkah keluar ruang klub renang. Makoto menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya seraya menghela napasnya.

"Bersemangatlah, Makoto- _senpai_." Rei berujar dan menepuk pelan pundak Makoto, mencoba membuat senpainya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Hah..." Satu helaan kembali terdengar. "Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak mengenai Haru yang sekarang lebih jujur dan err agresif."

Rei dan Nagisa saling berpandangan. Keduanya pun tertawa mendengar penuturan kapten mereka itu.

"Nikmati saja apa yang sudah kau punya, Mako- _chan_ ~" Ucap Nagisa riang.

"Hah..."

BRAK

"Makoto..." Haruka terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruang klub mereka. Makoto dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan berpamitan pada kedua _kouhai_ nya.

"Nagisa, Rei, kami pulang duluan ya. Kalian berhati-hatilah saat di jalan nanti. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Iya. Mako- _chan_ dan Haru- _chan_ juga hati-hati ya!" Seru Nagisa.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Makoto- _senpai_ , Haruka- _senpai_." Balas Rei.

Makoto pun menghilang di balik pintu ruang klub mereka yang telah tertutup. Dengan segera dirinya menggandeng tangan Haruka, membiarkan jari mereka saling bertautan sepanjang perjalan pulang mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah."

"Baik, baik. Jangan tertidur sebelum aku datang ya."

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yahooi~ Jei kembali dengan membawa FF MakoHaru (yang sebenarnya sudah lama mendem di laptop Jei) Eniwei FF ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya momen di mana Haru selalu terlihat 'berbeda' kalau sudah ngeliat Kisumi yang nempel-nempel sama Makotonya xD (Apalagi pas di light novelnya aduh Jei jadi senyam-senyum sendiri bacanya ; w ;)) Terus di ep 14/extra epnya Haru macem sengaja banget nembak Kisumi pake pistol air mungkin efek masih ada dendam di masa lalu (?) Jadilah otak Jei yang nista ini menuangkannya (?) ke FF gaje nan abal ini - w -)a**

 **Dan terakhir Jei akan sangat senang kalau ada MakoHaru atau pun SouRin** _ **shipper**_ **di luar sana yang mau berkenalan lebih intim (?) dengan Jei. Lumayan kan bisa di ajak** _ **fangirling**_ **an bareng - w -)/ #plak Jadi bagi yang berkenan tinggal di add aja id line Jei ini** **xiaoru88** **Yosh! Cukup segitu bacotan dari Jei. Jei harap para** _ **readers**_ **mau meninggalkan ripiu-ripiu indahnya di FF yang tak seindah para** _ **readers**_ **sekalian (?) Bhay bhay ~**


End file.
